Gods and baby gods
by mafllp95
Summary: Hiyori asks a seemily simple question. But things are never simple when it comes to the war god. please rate and review


The swift breeze gently wafts the smell of cherry blossoms towards Hiyori. She sits under the sakura tree hugging her knees to her chest. She was in deep thought when a lurking figure honed in on her. A sinister smile crept upon thin lips.

"SURPRISE, HIYORI MY BELOVED!" Yato shouted miraculously appearing beside her. Hiyori could feel her heart beat in her ears from the fright and successfully landed one of her mixed marital arts moves on her benevolent boyfriend/god.

"Yato! You are going to finish me off in killing me one of these days!" She shouted as she repeatedly beat him over the head. Yato was frantically waving his arms around and apologizing.

"Kominosai! Hiyori take mercy upon me. You will destroy the face in which you and many of my followers dreamily gaze upon." He said, his eyes growing wide with childlike glee and adoration.

"Quit talking like that you egotistical god." Hiyori shouted. But when she went to land another punch her body sagged underneath her. Yato noticed that she was more out of breath than usual. Yato quickly picked up Hiyori's limp, but still conscious form over to the sakura tree that she had originally been sitting under only this time she was seated between his legs and laying her head on his chest.

"What's wrong? You have been quiet and having more fainting spells lately." He stated. Hiyori felt her heart speeding up. This was the moment that she was dreading for about a month. She took a deep breath.

"Can gods have children with other gods?" Hiyori asked. Yato turned her so she could look him in his sky blue eyes.

"It has been done in the past but not in recent years. Gods tend to isolate themselves and families can be a distraction to the job. Why? What have you heard? I promise you Hiyori I am not like those Greek gods that have thousands of affairs and children. I am but your humble servant." He said ensuing a dramatic bowing motion to her. She could help her laugh that came over her.

"You dare doubt the mighty Yadoku? God of War and Fortune?!" Yato says in mock hurt. It's only when he open his eyes does he notice that Hiyori's laughs have turned into sobs. He screams

"AHH, no don't cry please. Make fun of me all you want in fact hit me. Just please don't cry." He pleads and of course this only causes Hiyori to sobs harden. He wraps his arms around her and he hears her say she is sorry.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Yato asks utter confused. Hiyori can't look him in the eye.

"I'm pregnant" She says at last. All the air rushes out of his lungs. He points to her stomach and then to himself. Hiyori nods and that's when Yato faints. Yukine finds them like this and sighs.

"What happened this time?" He asks thinking it's another one of Yato's pranks. When Hiyori explains what happened. Yukine launches himself at Yato.

"YOU IDOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU IDOIT? YOU HAVE SOILED HIYORI"S HONOR NOW APOLOGIZE!" He shouts and makes the god bow his head before the young woman.

"I'm so sorry Hiyori for doing this to you… and I am sorry for being excited about being a father." He said and this made the girl look up with hope shinning in her tear glistened eyes. Yato gave her a sheepish smile before she threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Oh that is such a relief. I thought because you talked about families interfering with the job that you wouldn't want this baby." She cried out and Yukine glared at a guilty looking Yato.

"You should know better to listen to anything I say. I mean not what I just said. I really am happy we are having this baby. I was just thinking that it was high time that Yukine had a sibling." At the sound of his name Yukine looked toward the two and saw looking at them with pride. This really was his family and now it was about to get a bit bigger. Hiyori pulled Yukine by his shirt sleeve until he fell into their group hug.

**Six years later**

A little girl runs about the foyer of a quaint little house with a frustrated Daikoku running after her.

"Young lady, you will take a bath this instant!" He said and tried his best to keep up with the little demon, or so he liked to call her. Kofuku cheered the girl on as she ran around the house.

"Alright, fine don't take your bath. But mama is not going to be happy and you don't want a super spank down do you?" Daikoku asked and the little girl gasped whilst holding her bottom. This was just the distraction the shiki was looking for scooped up the girl and placed her in the bath before she could wiggle away.

"Boo" she and Kofuku said in unison. In ten minutes little Monoke was bathed and placed in a pale blue dress that matched her eyes.

"We're back" announced Yato.

"Papa!" Monoke squealed and flew into her father's arms. Yato chuckled at her reaction and gave her button nose a little kiss.

"Don't forget Mama" Hiyori said and kissed her daughter's cheek. The little girl places her tiny hand on her mother's face.

"Never, who else am I going to go to the fighting shows with?" Monoke says. The girl is very much her mother's daughter with a sweet nature and a secret love for mixed martial arts. But she did inherit her more than her father's blue eyes, she has his crazy energy and dramatic flair. Not only that she had her own shrine built when she was born. So all of japan recognizes the little girl as Monoke, god of youth. Shiki snaps a quick picture of the little family and smiles to himself. He managed to find a wonderful little family after all.


End file.
